le Jour et la Nuit
by maneeya
Summary: Les sœurs Hyuga en ont marre. Toutes la journée, tout le monde leur répète qu'elles sont le jour et la nuit. Sans points communs, deux opposés qui se suivent se croisent sans jamais être ensemble. Et il faut que cela cesse. OS


Le monde s'est toujours divisé en deux tout comme mon monde. C'est tout ce qui a de plus logique. Les gentils et les méchants. Les forts et les faibles. Lorsqu'on parle de Hinata et moi, on dit toujours le jour et la nuit. Drôle de comparaison, on a toute les deux les cheveux sombres et lisses. Mais on dit toujours ça pour elle, et on dit que ses yeux ce sont des lunes qui veillent sur les endormis. Alors que moi...on me compare plus à ces rapaces qui ne peuvent que regarder de haut puis fondre sur leur proies.

Petit monde manichéen, bien propre sur soi, où l'on ne peut pas concilier puissant et douceur. Venez apprendre de vos erreurs.

Hanabi a cru que sa sœur était puissante. Son père lui a vite ôter cette idée de la tête. Et Hanabi se sentait comme une alien. Toutes les relations qu'elle entretenait lui sembler bizarre... Alors qu'elle aurait voulu être normal.

Puis un jour, Hanabi du passer l'examen de sélections des Chûnins. L'option où elle échoue n'est pas envisageable. Et la nuit veille de son départ, elle a peur. Hinata l'avait réussi, il y a deux ans auparavant. Son père n'y avait vu aucune fierté. Mais si Hanabi y arrivait...aucun doute qu'il serait fier. Mais la peur ne doit pas faire parti des sentiments d'une héritière. Aussi, Hanabi s'est réfugiée dans le seul lieu neutre de son clan: le lit de sa grande sœur.

Hinata n'était pas là. Elle s'entrainait. Dans la première partie de la nuit, Hinata aimait aller s'entrainer à une cascade. La jeune femme avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Cinq heures de sommeil étaient suffisantes. Aujourd'hui, elle prit le chemin du retour vers une heure et demi. Elle aimait le village le soir, tout ou presque était désert mais il y avait une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Mais elle préférait les matins où chacun se réveille à son rythme réveillant la vie de Konoha.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant une boule chaude au fond de son lit. Elle lui caressa la tête, reconnut sa petite sœur. La jeune fille se colla à sa sœur, appuyant exprès son oreille contre son cœur pour pouvoir entendre ses battements. Hinata lui souhaita bonne nuit, comme si rien n'était plus banale que sa petite soeur venant chercher du réconfort.

Hanabi adorait ce lit. Entre ces murs, le monde n'était ni blanc, ni noir mais d'une belle et douce couleur lavande.

Hinata appréciait vraiment la nuit. C'était une sorte d'havre de paix où chacun pouvait se montrer tel qu'il le souhaitait. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'une partie de ses entrainements se fait de nuit. Le jour, elle améliorait son Juken et les techniques de son clan, un peut dérivées pour certaines, et la nuit elle apprenait à maitriser les techniques Suiton. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle valait. Elle n'en avait rien dit à personne, ça semblait un peu ridicule...non? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir encore elle s'entrainait.

Mais ce soir là, quelqu'un vint la déranger. Enfin déranger c'est un grand mot; c'était Naruto et tout le monde s'est que Naruto ne la dérangera jamais. Elle arrêta le contrôle qu'elle entretenait sur son chakra pour qu'elle soit immergée dans la rivière et que l'eau la cache, elle et ses sous-vêtements. Elle prit aussi le temps de se maudire de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, elle aurait alors pu se cacher.

-Hinata? Je suis désolé je voulais pas te déranger, s'excusa-t-il avec son sourire légendaire avant de voir les vêtements de la jeune femme sur une branche et de virer au rouge. Je- Je- Je vais te les apporter!

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce Naruto bégayant. Est-ce à ça qu'elle ressemblait devant lui? Si oui, il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts. Elle se retient de rire en le voyant s'approcher le rouge aux joues les habits en main. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui donna et partit s'asseoir dos à elle près de l'arbre.

-Je ferme les yeux! indiqua-t-il.

La jeune femme rie doucement. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais le fait qu'il n'était pas un voyeur rajoutait à son charme. En même temps, elle le voyait mal arrêter son entrainement pour aller courtiser chaque fille avec un peu de formes.

-Je suis habillée, prononça-t-elle d'une voix légère mais gênée - elle non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de ces situations!

Heureusement, le jeune homme ne sembla plus embarrassé de sa tenue. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un rocher avec lui. C'était tellement bizarre, ça aurait pu avoir l'air d'un rencard! Rien qu'à cette idée le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Il parait que t'es devenue super forte, commença-t-il sans cacher son compliment.  
-Tout le monde s'est entrainé donc on s'est tous améliorés, généralisa-t-elle. Mais merci, et je suis suppose que toi aussi.  
-Ouais! Avec l'Ermite Pas Net on a fait du beau boulot, sourit-il. Mais je suis content d'être rentré, Konoha commencé à me manquer.

Un silence s'installa. Pas gênant mais agréable, surtout avec la fraicheur. Fraicheur que Hinata aurait apprécié si ses cheveux n'étaient pas trempés.

-Au fait, s'exclama Naruto comme s'il se réveillait, Hanabi est ta petite sœur non?  
-Oui Naruto-san pourquoi?

Tandis que Naruto sourit à l'entente de ce suffixe nominal lui avait manqué. La jeune femme, elle, se demandait où il avait entendu parler de sa petite sœur; surtout qu'elle n'était pas du genre à vagabonder dans le village!

-Konohamaru m'en a parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, ils ont fait l'examen de sélection des Chûnins ensemble.  
-Oh oui c'est vrai! Elle va d'ailleurs le repasser dans pas longtemps mais elle m'en a parlé... Qu'a-t-il dit sur elle? questionna l'ainée se laissant emporter par la curiosité.  
-Et bien... (La gêne avait repris domicile sur son visage.) Il a dit qu'elle était aussi hautaine que le soleil... (De toute évidence, il avait peur qu'elle le prenne mal.)  
-Et toi tu penses quoi? demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés.  
-Je ne la connait pas beaucoup mais c'est vrai que vous semblez être le jour et la nuit.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, plus on lui disait ces mots, plus ça la blessait.

-Enfin c'est peut-être pas la bonne formule, reprit-il avec un air penseur, en fait vous êtes toutes les deux le jour et la nuit mais de différentes façons. Toi t'es le jour parce que t'es lumineuse, tu diffuse tes bonnes ondes sans rien demander en retour, tu guides les gens perdus avec une force douce un peu comme les vents d'été. Mais t'as un côté nuit parce que t'es douce, un peu silencieuse avec une force cachée et en même temps tu veilles sur les gens comme...un mère... (Il rougit à ces derniers mots.) Quant à ta petite sœur, elle a une puissance qui rayonne et qui force le respect mais elle semble aussi inaccessible que le soleil... (Il lui laissa le temps de le contredire.) Et son côté nuit, c'est sa force qui est en même temps froide, cette confiance si déroutante surtout vu son âge et son côté mystérieuse.

Hinata l'avait écouté attentivement. Elle reconnait que ses paroles étaient plutôt véridiques. Et ça lui fait plaisir qu'il reconnaisse les différences mais aussi les ressemblances qui l'unissent à sa sœur. Et qu'il la considère comme une personne normale; il y en avait beaucoup qui croyait que la petite Hyuga n'était qu'un robot. Naruto bailla se leva pour lui faire face et lui dit:

-Je suis fatigué alors je vais y aller. Mais tu sais, j'aimerai bien qu'un jour, tu veilles sur moi.  
-J'en serai honorée Naruto-san.

-Je dois aller voir l'Hokage.  
-Tu fais attendre ton père mais pas l'Hokage?  
-Oui parce que je la tiens plus en estime que mon père.  
Sur ces mots, la jeune femme laissa Hiashi surpris et passablement énervé. C'était une des plus belle prise d'estime de sa sœur se dit Hanabi. Depuis plusieurs années, Hinata faisait de gros efforts pour retrouver un amour propre et une confiance en soi, et en ce moment on voyait ses efforts même devant le patriarche. Intérieurement, Hanabi sourit, puis reprit l'entrainement avec son père.

Deux coups se firent entendre à la porte. La jeune fille finit vite de se mettre en pyjama. Dans deux semaines, elle repasserait l'épreuve de sélection des Chûnins. Cette fois, elle se déroulait à Suna. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir sa grande sœur. Pourtant elles habitaient bien ensemble.

La dernière fois que les deux sœurs avaient parlé c'était de Naruto, Konohamaru, et cette histoire de jour et nuit qui avait plus d'importance qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était il y a environs une semaine et demie. Elles habitaient ensemble mais il y avait des jours où elle ne se croisait même pas... Elle lui tendit une feuille.

-C'est mon ordre de mission. Tu veux bien le lire pour qu'on en parle demain?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit pour ne se retrouver que le lendemain matin. Quand elles se donnaient rendez vous le matin, elles se levaient tôt et prenaient leur petit déjeuné ensemble dans la cuisine pratiquement jamais utilisée.

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides pour cette mission.  
-Je comprends pas, je croyais que ça ne nécessitait qu'un ninja?  
-C'est ce que le client à dit mais Tsunade-sama voudrait qu'on soit plutôt deux. Et ça te ferait un bon entrainement.  
-Tu as un plan?  
-Oui, on va faire comme si on était une seule et même personne...

Généralement, les ninjas reviennent de mission épuisés. La fratrie Hyuga se sentait en pleine forme. La mission s'était très bien déroulée. Hanabi avait appris des choses, comme le travail en équipe qui a toujours été assez abstrait pour la cadette.

-Bienvenue à la maison, s'exclama Hinata en franchissant la grande porte.  
-Hey c'était ma phrase! renchérit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien à leur gauche.

Les deux sœurs sourirent en même temps.  
-Je voulais t'inviter chez Ichiraku pour fêter cette fin de mission, annonça-t-il incertain.  
-On veut bien, bien sûr.  
-Konohamru devait nous rejoindre, précisa-t-il.  
Les deux grands tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille: "Ça me pose pas de problème." Joyeusement, ils se rendirent au restaurant. Hanabi ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation bizarre: Naruto, le gars que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle fréquente, l'invitait avec Hinata au restaurant en draguant celle-ci.

Hanabi avait enfin réussi ce fichu examen. Cette fois, elle l'avait passé avec les élèves de sa promotion en restant humble. Et ça avait payé. Konohamaru l'avait même félicitée, de même que Naruto et Hinata.

Elle ne leur avouerait pas mais c'est sûrement ce diner si spécial mais si agréable qui l'avait aidé. Ces trois ninjas étaient forts, ils avaient quelques facilités déjà au départ mais ils avaient aussi eu des difficultés. Ils s'étaient entrainés sans relâche pour être forts. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'être assis, de rigoler, d'être généreux. Ils l'avaient écoutée sans se moquer de ses peurs. Naruto s'était même rendu ridicule pour qu'elle rie!

L'oreille sur le cœur de sa grande sœur. Hanabi réfléchissait. Naruto pensait qu'elles était toutes les deux le jour et la nuit, ce qui veut qu'elles ont forcément des ressemblances. Mais Hanabi se rendait compte que ce n'était peut-être pas les bonne ressemblance.

-Tu sais, je crois que ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi douce que maman et aussi forte que papa, confessa-t-elle en faisant allusion à leur rêve d'enfant. Ils sont trop opposés.

Hinata acquiesça doucement se demandant où sa sœur voulait en venir.

-Par contre, j'aimerai bien devenir un mélange entre Naruto et toi. Comme ça plus personne dira qu'on est le jour et la nuit.

Les joues de son ainée rougirent violemment tandis que son cœur battait plus vite.

-Tu en es déjà proche.


End file.
